Tendou Bluefang
Tendou is the Mage from the Divine Fang Guild and one of the members of Team Cyclone. Appearance Personality Tendou is a calm and warm to everyone he met.Sometime,he show a humourous characters too.Futhermore,he shows his loyalty towards his guild and he also very protective.He is willing to risk himself in danger just to saves his friends. History Magic and Abilities Requip(換装 Kansō) is a Holder Type Magic used by Tendou when he is in battle.This Magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat.However,Tendou can only change weapons during battle. *'Black Katana':Tendou use the katana that is black in colour.The katana is call 'Darkos'.It can perform attacks such as: **Devil Cutter:Tendou gather the massive amount of dark forces and slash towards his opponent in the multiple crescent-like shape cutter. **Shogun Death:Tendou gather the huge power of dark forces and slash them in the horinzotal line in circular motions which can hit multiple of opponent within just a single slash. *'Sword':Tendou's favourite weapon that is called 'Blader'.Tendou often use it in any combat.It can launch deadly attack such as: **Half Moon:Tendou's signature move where he charge the massive amount of light and swing it in semi-circular motion and rush towards his enemy in order to slash them. **Full Moon:The advanced version of Half Moon where Tendou swing his sword in full circular motion.But instead of rushing towards his enemy,Tendou slash them from far which create the giant spherical light which then explode. *'Giant Scythe':Tendou also use the giant scythe during his battle and useful to cut trees too. *'Giant Spear':Tendou also equip the giant spear with him.A long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross with all the colour is covered with silver and blue. *'Vampire Claw':The large claw that is wear at his right hand.It is the most powerful weapons that Tendou use.It can perform attacks like: **Rage of Night:The user first jump and scratch their opponent many time and then create a dark aura on the claw and scratch the opponent with just one swing. **Blood Dance:Tendou covers his talon with dark aura and create the dark beam that scatter around his opponent when he slash them downwards. *'Daggers':Tendou also carry many daggers with him and he can use them whenever he wants. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning.Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic seem capable of also generating their elements from locations away from them, be it from the ground or the sky.Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells said to be capable of completely pulverizing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced when it’s used, lightning can also serve the purpose of momentarily blinding opponents. Much like other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to turn their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user are able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added vantage of travelling around at very high speed and attacking everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like a real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell.Tendou can perform many attack and movement with this magic such as: *'Lightning Sprint':Tendou can move with the incredible high speed.He can reach toward his opponent in just only a split second.He can also appear in any position he wish. *'Lightning Scatter'.Tendou can create many lightning in any position he want.The lightning scatter around his opponent and can paralyze them. *'Lightning Emperor's Arts:Thunder Explosion':Tendou gather the lightning from his body and release the lightning in a huge explosion that can leave a crater upon its awakening. *'Lightning Emperor's Arts:Lightning of Divine':Tendou create a powerful lightning around his hands and release it in a giant torrent wave and can cause huge explosion and badly damaging the opponent.When the torrent is release,the lightning golem image is appear. Category:Mage Category:Requip User Category:Teams Category:Mage Category:Male